Overrated
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Just another overrated school event... Milly/Hiroki


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, the two lovebirds in this story would have gotten together by now.**_

_**Okay, I suddenly had the urge to write a Milly/Hiroki oneshot. I hope I didn't destroy their characters too much. Especially Milly.**_

_

* * *

_

Another overrated school event

Young Milly Solovieff had been at Kadic Academy for a while and the number of dances that occurred per year was increasing. She enjoyed not having to heavily contemplate the newspapers top story that month, but it was just getting old.

It wasn't only the fact that there were too many dances; it was also the fact she couldn't get a date. Never, ever. She hadn't counted the time that Ulrich had agreed to go with her because she had been the one to ask him (quite embarrassingly) and in her mind that was a bad thing. In her opinion, it was only official if the boys asked the girl, unless it was ladies choice.

The red headed girl fiddled through her belongings until she found her video camera. She grabbed the camera stand from behind the door, where she always kept it, and rushed downstairs. She ran to the gym, where preparations for the dance were taking place. Tamiya was standing near the front door tapping her foot on the ground impatiently but stopped when she saw Milly running towards her.

"About time! Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you?!" Tamiya scolded.

Milly glanced at her watch. "Uh, I'm only thirty seconds late."

"... Never mind." Milly smiled. Her best friend could sometimes be very impatient, but she shouldn't be the one to talk. Milly herself could be _extremely_ impatient, especially when it came to the Kadic Herald.

Tamiya opened the door to the gym and they waited in the foyer until they had set up. For once they were actually allowed to film the inside of the gym before the actual event. Of course, they had to take up a lot of time persuading Jim to let them film, but a film of him being the 'King of Disco' had made him agree immediately. Milly mentally reminded herself to thank Odd for that.

"Okay, we're filming Milly."

"Hello students and teachers of Kadic Academy! Your very own news reporters, Milly and Tamiya, are ready to show you the preparations for tomorrow night's dance. This dance is to celebrate the anniversary of when Kadic Academy officially became a school as well as celebrating the achievements of all the students and teachers. Now, let's take a look, shall we?"

Pushing open the door, Milly strolled inside. The people working had been expecting the duo, so no one looked. Milly inwardly smiled. The students had finally paid attention to the fact that Milly wanted them to not acknowledge her or Tamiya's presence. It was only because she thought it added 'affect.'

"Okay, so let's speak to some of these people." She almost skipped over to Odd, who was unpacking a load of decorations.

"Odd, do you have anything to say to our fellow students before tomorrow night?" Milly asked.

"All I have to say is that if you want to come to the dance with me, Odd Della Robbia, all you need to do is contact me, and I'll be happy to take you out on the best night of your life!" Odd advertised.

"Resorting to advertising yourself for a date are you?"

Odd turned around to see Ulrich on the stage walking past, smirking. "Leave Milly and Tamiya alone. They don't want to be bothered by your antics." His voice sounded serious, but his expression told them he was only teasing.

"To answer your first question, yes, I am. To answer the other thing you said, no."

Milly and Tamiya laughed and left the two boys to their own conversation. After a few more interviews, which included Emily and Sissi (who was bragging about herself about being Prom Queen again), they were finished. The two girls let out a big sigh. They didn't need to do anything else before the dance.

"I'll take the equipment back up to our room if you like," Tamiya offered.

"Thanks Tamiya."

Milly walked into the courtyard and spotted only one person. She wondered why he was sitting alone on one of the school benches all by himself. She quickened her pace so she wouldn't have her curiosity driving her to madness.

"Hi Hiroki."

Hiroki looked up, surprised to see the smiling face of Milly standing next to him. He quickly stared at the ground again. "You can sit down if you want."

"Thanks." Milly hopped onto the bench, which was higher than she expected. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. Hiroki turned to look at Milly. "Just felt like it. You?"

"I was bored," Milly replied casually.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Milly broke it, wanting to make conversation. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure yet, but probably not. These things are so overrated." Hiroki chuckled.

"That's what I was thinking before," Milly giggled, glad someone else besides her shared her point of view.

"So, are you going?" Hiroki asked.

"I have to whether I like it or not." Hiroki stared at her quizzically. "For the newspaper." Hiroki nodded in understanding.

"Well, now that I think of it, my parents will probably make me go anyway. They like to see me and Yumi go to important school events. They're those types of parents."

Milly giggled a little again. Suddenly, her brain clicked with an idea. "Hmm, maybe that would be a good idea for a quiz for the newspaper... 'What parents do you have?' or something like that..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hiroki smile at her. She twisted her head around to look at him. "What? What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

Hiroki laughed. "No, it's just funny when you mumble like that about the newspaper."

"Uh, I'm going to take that as a compliment..."

"It wasn't supposed to be an insult."

"Good, otherwise the next super scoop would have been a false rumour about you. Perhaps a picture as well?"

Hiroki laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. It was definitely a compliment."

After the laughter died down, the silence came again. This time it was filled with more tension and both boy and girl hated it. They couldn't look at each other for reason's Milly didn't understand. She felt a weird sensation in her chest and she suddenly felt a few butterflies in her stomach. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear Hiroki speak to her again.

"Hey, would it be okay... I mean, we both don't really want to go... You don't have to if you don't want to... Would you like to go to the dance with me?!" Hiroki blurted out.

Milly blushed. She hadn't expected to be asked to the dance, she never was. A rush of feelings overwhelmed her and she almost forgot the waiting and very nervous Hiroki. She tried to piece together the words.

"Sure, Hiroki, I'd love to."

_**

* * *

**_

-Gets tomatoes thrown at her- Hey! I didn't destroy them that much, did I!?

_**So, love it or hate it and REVIEW! :D**_


End file.
